


Shattered

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Malcolm's family home prior to his joining Starfleet.

 

“Our father was pretty upset.” 

Madeline’s comment is masterfully understated, even for her. I nod, allowing myself a hint of a smile. “I heard it all the way down the hall from the dining room. Was that the Waterford?”

She nods, unsurprised by my lack of concern. “It was. Both his wineglass and water goblet. Mum wasn’t sure whether to be more upset with your announcement or his reaction to it. That set is her favourite…” 

“I know – ‘in the family for four generations.’ Apparently one break with Reed tradition called for another.”

Maddy pats my shoulder, a rare touch in our family. “She’ll forgive _you_ more readily. Abandoning the Royal Navy tradition means less to her than the senseless destruction of heirloom crystal.”

I place a last item or two in my duffle, wincing a little that there is a volume on naval history, but including it anyway. “I hope so. Otherwise you and Gran are my only family left… since I was just informed that I have no father.” 

“You’re her son, Malcolm. She’ll still love you.”

Breaking yet another Reed tradition, I hug my sister before leaving to catch the shuttle that will take me to Starfleet.

 


End file.
